boxing clever
by Mia-Zeklos
Summary: boxing clever - To act skillfully and cunningly or deceitfully to achieve a desired outcome.


**Notes: Title - and summary - inspired by Placebo's _Pure Morning_ because it fits so well with the entire spirit of the fic.**

 **Written for the prompt _caught masturbating._ Takes place mid-3a, with Jalec as an established relationship.**

 **Important note: I can't tag warnings here like I do over at AO3, so please, please mind the one I'm giving now and keep in mind what the subject matter is here considering that, with the demonic possession in mind, this is skirting right along the line of being straight up non-con. I gave all the types of warnings I can really give, but, you know. Keep it in mind.**

 **I apologise for any typos; really wanted to post this and will proofread again tomorrow as it's very late. Feedback is always welcome!**

* * *

By the time Alec was close enough to see that he'd come at the wrong – or, rather, exactly the right – time, Jace had already noticed him. He trailed his eyes down his form, from his closed eyes and the lower lip he kept worrying with his teeth to his chest, rapidly rising and falling with his soundless gasps and, inevitably, to his quick, almost punishing movements as he jerked himself off. It was one way to deal with the stress of the day, Alec supposed, although some of said stress could have been avoided if only Jace had— but he didn't really get the chance to follow that train of thought before his parabatai decided to speak.

"I didn't hear you coming in," he said, voice casual if a little breathless. He'd pressed his back against Alec's in search of contact as soon as he'd stepped into the shower and Alec was only too happy to oblige, hands running down Jace's sides as the water poured over them both. It felt _nice_ to be able to finally let loose and even the need to be as quiet as possible so that no one on the other side of the wall would realise that he had company could dampen that.

"It _is_ my shower," he noted, his fingers wrapping around Jace's wrist to get him to stay still. Why he always insisted on doing this in Alec's bedroom he would never understand, but he'd never protested. It was a welcome surprise when they managed to spend the night together and even more so now, what with the visit to the Silent City and the fight they'd had before that.

Jace shifted under his grip, leaning his head on Alec's shoulder to look up at him once they were halfway out from under the spray. He was going for seductive, Alec could see – his eyes were hooded, lips parted in invitation, every movement clearly provocative until Alec's own body started responding – but there was something impatient in his eyes. "What do you want?"

He wasn't sure yet, Alec had to admit, but he still didn't have to think for long. "Let me."

Maybe they could move to his bed later. It was a vague idea and not something they really had time for given the late hour and their schedule for tomorrow, but Alec still felt somewhat dizzy from the drinks he'd had at the _Hunter's Moon_ and the now awakening lust was definitely not helping. Taking the edge off was the first of his immediate plans, the heat he could feel through their still strangely quiet bond making him respond faster than most actual stimulation would.

Jace's hands dropped by his sides in a show of compliance that Alec hadn't really expected, but he took the offer nevertheless, one of his hands lingering on Jace's thigh while the other slid down his chest and started stroking his cock, quick and efficient but gentler than Jace himself had been. He'd never been a big fan of pain and it was only more perplexing when Jace threw his head back with a whimper of, "Harder," his fingers intertwining with Alec's and making his grip tighter, his rhythm quicker. "That's it," he encouraged when Alec didn't protest, closing his eyes again, a small, barely noticeable smile playing on his lips.

He _should_ have protested, probably, should have asked if everything was actually okay now, but it wasn't difficult to store the worry at the back of his mind for later use. Ever since they'd started their relationship, it had been getting more and more difficult to stay apart and after a longer separation, every touch felt more like salvation than anything else.

So instead of making a point of it, Alec opted to take advantage of his parabatai's rather vulnerable position and pushed him to tilt his head even further, leaving a trail of kisses from his shoulders to his throat, the bite at the back of his neck pulling a hiss out of Jace. It felt good to have him in his arms like this, even with their rather precarious position, and Alec rejoiced in the pulse he could feel fluttering under his fingertips when his hand closed around Jace's throat. That seemed to be the last straw and he didn't have to wait all that long to see him come – Jace had been halfway there anyway by the time he'd came in and the further stimulation had been exactly what he'd needed, if the way he slumped against Alec's chest was anything to go by. He was still smiling, looking satisfied but not entirely sated and Alec had only a moment to savour it before he turned around in his arms, raising his own hand to clutch at Alec's jaw and bring him closer for a kiss, hungry and sharp and nearly bloody. He nipped at his lip when they finally pulled apart and swiftly sank to his knees, blinking water out of his eyes as they turned their attention away from Alec's own and focused on his erection instead.

Without really thinking about it, Alec reached out and ran a hand through his parabatai's wet hair as he leant back on the wall behind him, doing his best to keep his footing. It would be preferable to tell him to stop, take a quick shower and then get back to the bedroom and take it from there— but Jace had already wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and was leaning in and Alec's eyes slid shut at the first touch of Jace's lips to the head, careful but confident in what he wanted. He was used to getting all sorts of sensations from his general direction by now and was distantly alarmed by the sudden lack of input, but it wasn't like there was _nothing_ – he'd been able to feel Jace's release to some degree and maybe it had something to do with the Silent Brothers and their treatment and he _really_ needed to stop thinking about the Silent Brothers right now.

"Am I boring you?" The quip would have been playful if not for the glint in Jace's eyes and Alec shook his head as he looked back down at him. His parabatai was definitely a sight like this and he traced his thumb along the line of Jace's lower lip, not pulling away even when he bit on it lightly.

"Not at all." His voice cracked over the words, but Alec kept his focus. "Can you— can you feel me right now?"

"Of course I can." He'd made it sound like it was obvious and really, it should have been. "Can't _you_?"

Lying was never particularly helpful in the long run, but it might be more hurtful to tell the truth right now, Alec thought, so, "Of course I can," he echoed, if a bit more faintly. "I was just wondering."

"You always pick the best moments." And just like that, Jace had gone back to work, his mouth and his hands suddenly employing all the tricks he'd learned that Alec enjoyed over the years and it was almost _too much_ ; too quick and too intent and not at all what he was used to. That wasn't to say that Alec didn't enjoy it – the unrelenting dedication that his parabatai always gave him, both in and outside the bedroom never failed to be exciting all on its own – and the additional thrill that he felt coming through the bond when he tugged on the strands of Jace's hair that he'd fisted his hand in had him twitching in Jace's mouth and pushing forward with his hips just carefully enough not to choke him. _That_ was rather well-accepted as well, along with the quiet encouragement to go further if he wanted to and really, just the treacherous thought of it was enough to have Alec coming down Jace's throat, holding on to him for dear life as if he was the only thing keeping him standing.

In a way, that was precisely the case right now and the realisation was as terrifying as it was blissful. For Jace, it was mainly the latter, but that wasn't much of a surprise – he'd always liked being useful and Alec had always enabled him and suddenly, what he'd considered to be his parabatai's feelings on the matter felt more like a collage put together of memories and little else. Alec's mind, still hazy with arousal, still didn't feel up to figuring out the specifics around it by the time Jace got to his feet, the same seemingly inextinguishable fire in his eyes rekindled again as he wrapped his arms around Alec's neck.

"Turn around," he purred with that all too familiar _we're just getting started_ tone, usually filled with much more fondness than passion. "I can wash your hair."


End file.
